Harry Potter and Destiny's Twist In Fate
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough after 4th year no one believes him that Voldemort is back only his godfather Sirius, Remus,Neville and Luna believe him. Harry finds out there's more to his mother and father then he could ever imagine and gains two creature inheritances and changes sides. These characters are not mine


Harry Potter and Destiny's Twist In Fate

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had finished his 4th year at Hogwarts but on the night of Voldemort's return no one believed him not even Dumbledore except his two most loyal friends but it wasn't Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley but Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom and his godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin his godfather's mate.

Dumbledore had told everyone that it was something in the maze that killed Cedric Diggory he had told the press that it was an unfortunate accident and that Harry had been hit with a confundo spell. Ron had met Harry in the Gryffindor tower and had called him a lier and he only said he who must be named was back for fame and attention. Harry smacked Ron on the nose he shouted at Ron calling him a no good rat like Peter Pettigrew as he walked out and went to Hogwarts express and went to Diagon Alley with a wandless glamour no one knew he could do. He went to Grinotts the Gornuk he had called him over as he could see through glamours as all goblins could he gave Harry a wicked smile showing his mouth full of fangs making Harry shiver Gornuk " Ah Mr Potter glad to see you here I have something to give you it arrived today its from your deceased mother come this way into my office"

Harry could only nod why did his mother Lily write a letter to him for he followed the small goblin into his very big office and took a seat and the letter opened magically before his eyes a woman stood it was a woman who Harry believed is his mother the ghostly woman smiled Lily spoke " Hello Harry"

Harry gasped " Mum?!" Lily nodded still smiling " Yes Harry child I am your mother but I am not really here I am a magickal recording". Harry nodded tears streaming down his face Lily spoke softly " My Dearest Harry I want you to know I will always watch over you and love you even know I am not here physically". Harry smiled" I love you too mum". Lily smiled " I miss you so much... but it is not the time I know I haven't got much time left until you godfather Sirius arrives he was are old secret keeper but we changed to Peter Pettigrew who betrayed us to Tom who everyone knows as the Dark lord or Voldemort" Harry grinned " I have prove now that Sirius is innocent I can live with him and Remus now" Lily sighed " Harry I want you to know that Dumbledore knew that I and James changed are secret keeper over to Peter I fear that when we died that he will send Sirius my dear Padfoot to Azkaban to mould you into his weapon and manipulate you to his chosen path for you". Harry boiled with anger his mind racing he already was losing faith in him and now that trust is totally destroyed in the old man when he thought of Dumbledore all he saw is hate and revenge for tainted and manipulating his life. Lily looked with sad eyes " In my will I said for you to never go to my sisters or her family they would hurt you more then any other family could I would of liked you to go with Sirius, Remus or even Severus at least he would look after you better I forgave he many years a go but he is damaged like Tom Riddle you know son Dumbledore was the one who change that sweet boy into what he now is today". Harry " Dumbledore made Tom into the dark lord?" "How" he asked his mother Lily frown " Tom is an orphan rejected by his family he was abused and unloved Dumbledore showed him love and kindness but when Tom wanted to become more powerful and get rid of the muggles who abused him Dumbledore through him away and broke the young man Tom used to see Dumbledore as a father but then he abandoned him just like everyone else next Dumbledore moved on to Severus Snape he was being abused at home by his father and Snape begged to stay in Hogwarts but Dumbledore refused it was only when his father killed his mother that he joined Voldemort and killed his father and changed him too". Harry now understood why both of them were the way they are now Harry saw how the hat said he was like the young Tom Riddle.

Lily " I know this is a lot to take in child but I also must tell you I and your father were not who we seemed to be I was adopted as a child my parents were Pureblood my real name is Lillian Gaunt Prince and Your uncles by blood are my half brothers Tom Riddle and Severus Snape I'm mother place a powerful glamour on me when I turned 16 I was bitten by a vampire and infected with vampirism I had to use potions so Remus couldn't smell me and to hid my magickal aura". Harry paled and began pacing in Gornuk office " But that means I'm Purebood and I have vampirism as well when I turn 16 in June" he panicked Lily smiled " I know you think its bad but you should be proud my son it is a gift not a curse of immortality I was given a choice to stay dead or not and I couldn't come back or your life would be in danger my son Knockturn alley do blood sacks for a reasonable price and your have many benefits you don't need to kill anybody". Harry relaxed more at that and smiled " I didn't think about that this is going to be great and there's a potion to speed things up I can make he thought to himself Lily " Now getting to your father his real name is James Hunter Black Potter he is Sirius first cousin and his mother was a Potter but unknown to anyone she had an affair with a Alpha werewolf called Hunter which means James has Lycanthrophy running through his veins as well as yours but he wasn't like Remus who has to turn every full moon as Remus was bitten a werewolf not born James could turn into a werewolf any time he wanted and on a full moon only had to stay in his wolf form for at least 3 hours his wolf and James got alone very way like I'm sure yours will". Harry grinned at there " This is great I can help Remus with his transformations he won't be alone I will really be a cub now". Lily laughed " I bet your happy with that news my little Fang James always called you that near the full moon also I want you to decide what role you wish to play in this war you don't have to be on the light side me and your father were neutral but I think you'd prefer the dark side with you father and your other godparents are Fenrir Greyback , Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Madam Poppy, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. I have sent a letter to them telling them the truth I left out the fact you will be a Lycan which is someone with two creature inheritance I leave it too you to tell them son also you wear a glamour also you need a glamour potion Severus after reading letter will send you one". Harry smiled "Thanks mum for everything".

Lily looked proudly at her son " You name will now change to Harry Gaunt Prince Hunter Black or for short Harry Black Hunter its up to you child and there is 3 extra vaults add to your account right now there are 3 rings you need to wear on your finger one shows Family heir to Black and Potter the other Prince and Gaunt and the last one Hunter wear them with pride as you are now the most powerful Pureblood and richest in the wizarding world". Harry left feeling over the moon Gornuk rushed to his side when he saw the rings and bowed in respect " Is there I can do for you my lord?" the little Goblin said Harry smirked he liked the sounding of people calling him lord he spoke " Indeed there is Mr Gornuk how much money have I got all together in my vault?" Gornuk is politely "189 million gallons my lord" Harry went wide eyed " Thank you I want to gave you 200 thousand gallons for you help can you help me by making Sirius, Remus and Tom Riddle my new guardians my mother has wished it I swear on my magic" The Goblin went wide eyed and spoked rushed " Yes my lord right away" 15 minutes later it was done next he went to see Cornelius Fudge and Mrs Bones he had showed him and Mrs Bones the prove and evidence that Sirius Black is innocent and in private told Fudge to watch out for Dumbledore as he is after his job and that Dumbledore has to much powerful over people for just a headmaster that he had to be careful which Fudge thanked Harry for the information and he saw his rings on his fingers and bowed " My lord you didn't tell me of you new status I would of shown more respect!" Harry smirked " Thank you Cornelius this is going to be a good friendship and thank you for helping free my godfather" He left Harry went into several shops and got a new wand that Fudge signed off on and took the tracer off as well also he would be able to preform magic outside Hogwarts without getting in trouble he bought a trunk with a false bottom which cost him 20,000 gallons over 500 books on everything including dark arts he bought 700 blood sacks and a blood stone that cost him 50,000 gallons also every potion ingredient you could think of 60,000 gallons special dark arts items he may need and very rare ones that were barely legal 40,000 gallons, new robes and he got his eyes fixed with special ones that could see underwater, in the dark and had heat vision he loved them it cost 20,000 then he got his hair cut in a Pureblood style and bought some weapons and armour he also bought a manor and place several blood wards and powerful dark spells that only allowed the people he keyed in it had 235 rooms and a forest as his back garden he also bought 5 house elves and a new familiar named Sal he is pure black and is 3ft 7inches long but he is only a youngling and would grow near the same size as Nagini. He got to work reading and used a time turner and a memory potion to help study in three weeks he read Dark arts Rituals, Dark Potions and advanced potions, Dark wandless magic 5th year DADA and some of 6th year DADA also charms and Transfiguration he opened a new book on How to unlock your creature inheritance early and then one on Vampire and Werewolves Traditions, laws and ways he got ready for the ritual he called a house elf to his side and another one to bring three blood sacks he had finished he didn't look any different except from his eyes and new fangs and sharper fingernails but he remembered the glamour he felt his skin it wasn't icy cold but cool and he also didn't have a heartbeat any more he ripped open the blood sacks and fed and clean the blood of his face then he heard a noise in his head and realised it is his inner wolf talking to him.

Harry " Hello I take it your my inner wolf" he said the wolf in his head growled politely " Hello Harry I am Fang as our sire told you I am happy to be free I've been waiting a very long time to come out" Harry grinned " Would it be alright if I let you out for a while I want to see what I look like as a werewolf …." He sensed Fang grinned in excitement " Of course Harry any time you want to change into me you picture a full moon in your head" Harry nodded " But first before I do we need some ground rules number 1: Not biting people unless we both agree number 2: You can't attack unless we both agree only if you feel the need to without my permission if you feel our life being threaten or if we see someone in danger or in case we are in danger and are going to be attack and finally number 4: We share control I will stay in the background but if I feel the need to take control we you agree to let me?" Fang thought all what Harry is saying over and growled in acceptance.

Harry sat on the ground and created a full moon in his head he saw it rise his body started to feel achy and sore he could feel his muscles stretch and his bones snap and reshape he wanted to cry out in pain but knew it would do no good his skin started feeling hot and stingy there he felt hair sport and his mouth deform and fangs grow Fang stood up and showily walked over to the mirror he growled in delight his fur Pure black with a white fluffy chest his eyes black with a ring of orange his claws long and sharp Harry smirked he looked good and dangerous Fang said inside his head " It seems were an Alpha wolf so are mate is going to be submissive but we will be the one who carries cubs" Harry is happy " He could have his own cubs/childes"

Fang when out into the forest to hunt and howl for 4 hours then got tired and curled up to sleep the next morning Harry felt sore and achy but good he yawn and let out a small growl as he stood up he say a letter at the window from Severus and Tom Riddle he opened Snape's first " Dear Harry,

I received a letter from your mother she make a recording of herself and told me that she was my half sister and that she forgives my of the past and that I am your uncle and ask me to bring you to Tom your other uncle she explain to us about the old coot and those who are you god family I wish to apologize to you for the past and my godson Draco wishes to offer his friendship to you when would you like me to pick you up your God family are staying at Tom's manor I wait for your response your uncle sev" Harry smirked at the name and wrote back " Tomorrow morning uncle I am staying at my manor I wish for you all to move in with my I will stay for a week then we can all go to mine and tell Draco I accept his friendship see you soon love Harry Gaunt Black Prince Hunter Potter" next he opened Toms and read " Dear my heir I wish to see you soon I went to discuss are future and plans for the old fool also Black told me to inform you that he is very greatful for your help in proving his innocence and him and Remus have got a job at Hogwarts and can't wait to see there pup/cub from you uncle Tom" Harry laughed and said "If they only knew the truth"

he wrote a reply "Dear uncle Tom,

I am coming tomorrow uncle Sev is picking me up at my manor I wish to stay a week and then I would like all my family to come live with me at my manor I have many things to discuss with you as well see you tomorrow love your serpent heir".

Harry pack some robes and potions he'd need the full moon is tomorrow he had already taken his Scent blocking potion and drank 5 blood sacks as he wouldn't need any tomorrow. Next morning Severus arrived at Harry manor and was amazed how big it was Harry showed him around some of the rooms the potions labs, Medi bay, forest, kitchens, Duelling room, Dunegons, Gym, Swimming pool area and Library also the familiar area Severus loved Harry's home Severus "Where will I sleep and what rooms are mine I like somewhere dark I am a vampire you know?" Harry smirked " You have room 10 and you have one of the dungeons and potion areas and in the first kitchen has blood sacks or if you prefer there is a blood stone you can use" Snape when to his room it is massive and is painted Slytherin green and sliver in his wardrobe they were already hundreds of robes and in the potions lab every ingredient he could think of. He whisper to Harry "I'm home". Harry grinned and they left at Toms manor his god family Minerva " I wonder when Harry will arrive?" Draco " Knowing him any time". Sirius " I can wait to see my pup!" he said happily Poppy smiled " He had better of put on some weight and been eating probably or he will be having an earful from me" Narcissa nodded Tom " I wonder what he truly looks like?" Just then Harry and Severus walked in Remus and Sirius ran to see Harry " Hey Cub/Pup we've missed you so much!" Harry laughed and hugged them " I've missed you to Mooney and Padfoot!" Minerva "Hello Harry dear how have you been your looking well" Harry grinned " Thanks Minnie I've been looking after myself".

Poppy smiled " Yes you look much more healthy then I last seen you but you still need to eat more". Harry grinned " I know and I will". Harry put his stuff away and went to see Fenrir Greyback he knocked on his door " Hello Greyback I haven't got the chance to meet you so I just wanted to introduce myself Alpha I'm Harry but if you like you can call me Fang". Greyback nodded and growled " You can call my God-sire as Remus sees you as his cub …. you called my alpha why is that how would you know I'm an Alpha wolf Grand-cub?" Harry looked worried "I know you are Remus sire and you have a pack and only alpha wolves can run a pack".

Greyback knew the cub wasn't telling him everything but decided to leave it until later his god family are in the throne room Harry when over to Draco and started talking he saw Peter oh how he wished to kill him but something was up with him he was sweating more and kept looking at his watch Fenrir came in and walked over to Harry just then Peter ran and put an anti apparition spell up and locked the doors.

Just then Remus doubled over in pain Harry knew what the problem was he shouted at Fenrir " Has you and Remus taken your wolfsbane potion?! And why aren't you changing and Remus is?!" everyone started to panic Fenrir looked worried " Younger cubs like Remus change first I won't change for another 4 hours yet I have taken wolfsbane but Remus didn't get his last dose. Draco and Severus were panicking Remus had now turned into Mooney and howled Sirius was trying to convince him to take control but he didn't listen and growled warningly he started making his way over to Draco as he smelt most of fear Harry yelled " Severus and Poppy I need you to bring me my bloodstone and a pain relieving potion when I wake up tomorrow!"

Severus "What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" Harry smirked and let Fang take over he let out a massive dangerous growled and Mooney stopped in his tracks and looked to his cub Harry's eyes changed black with a fiery orange ring he ripped off his clothes and Harry screamed as he started to change everyone gasped Sirius ran to Harry " Pup what's happening what's wrong?!" Harry screamed again only louder as bones snapped " SIRIUS, EVERYONE GET BACK NOW! TO THE WALL!"

Fenrir pulled Sirius back into his arms as he struggled Harry wobbly stood up as he push through the pain now where Harry stood was 5ft 8inchs Alpha wolf he is pure black and has a white chest he growled and stepped forward " DRAGON IS MINE!"

he jumped on Mooney and Bit him Mooney yelped and growled back he bit Fangs shoulder and Fang clawed him off and bit his throat Mooney knew that this wolf was far stronger and an Alpha and he would not win and submitted Fang let him go and licked Mooney's wounds and fur and they play together a couple of hours later Greyback join them he punished Mooney for attacking his cub and another Alphas mate and Greyback licked Fangs fur and wounds making him growl Greyback growled warningly not to talk back to him which made Fang pout and he when to play with Mooney. Draco was in shock "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Narcissa smacked Draco on the back of the head " Manners Draco and I think you owe Harry a thank you when he wakes up tomorrow and that it seems my Dragon you and Harry are soul bonds I get to plan your wedding on a few years when you both turn 18 the reason you don't feel the bond yet is because you and Harry are minors and are still class as Kit and Cub". Draco blushed and smiled.

Tom laughed at Draco's face "At least I can expect good looking powerful grand cubs" making Draco go even redder Severus smirked with Lucius.

Bellatrix laughed " Awww is little dragon embrassed of the thought of him and Harry having sex?" Draco glared at her Poppy smiled " Its very natural Draco sex shouldn't embarrass you how do you think you got here?" now Lucius and Narcissa blushed making the rest of the room laugh. At 5am Harry curled up with Remus and Remus curled up with Fenrir and everyone else when to sleep the next morning Tom, Minerva, Bellatrix and Snape final got the door open Harry was first to wake up then Fenrir then Remus. Poppy rushed over to them and cast diagnostic spells first on Remus then Fenrir then finally Harry which made him growl he stood up and smelt for Peter and saw the rat cowering in the corner Poppy " Harry that's something wrong I can't get a fix on your pulse" Harry growled as his muscles are stiff Remus " When were you going to tell us cub you are infected with Lycanthrophy who bit you?!" Harry mumbled " I was going to tell you later in the week and I wasn't bitten I was born James Black Hunter Potter was my father as you know him by James Black Potter he was also a born werewolf like me I can change any time I wish and on a full moon I only need to stay in my wolf form for 4 hours now I'm going to have a rat for breakfast he wandless transformed Peter back he whimper " Please don't bite or kill me am sorry I swear!" Harry laughed his eyes turned black with a red ring " Oh you are are you nearly hurt my mate and family I am going to kill you peter" Peter tried to run but Harry pinned him against the wall with one hand and bit into is skinny little neck and began to fed until Severus walked over and touch his shoulder Harry growled and dropped Peter's lifeless body to the floor " DON'T YOUKNOW ITS RUDE TO DISTURB ME FOR MY BREAKFAST!" he said growling coldly Severus smirked " I thought you wanted me to bring this?" holding out the bloodstone harry licked his lips and fed on the bloodstone and wandless set fire to Peter's body and vanished it away Fenrir narrowed his eyes " It seems are cub is a Lycan a Werewolf and Vampire" Sirius snapped "Any more secrets your hiding from us pup?!" Harry sighed "Not any I can think of at the minute". Poppy " That's why your pulse wasn't coming up you don't have one what happened?" Harry smiled " Mum got infected with Vampirism when she was young no one knew because she wore a glamour like me". Severus " I have the potion here if you want it" Harry nodded and drank the potion he felt himself grow to 5ft 9inches and his skin grew pale like Severus and his hair turned chocolate brown and grew longer his body turned muscular and firm also filled out more his eyes now a honey brown/orange colour his face aristocratic he gave a fangy grin " What do you think Draco?" Draco blushed " You're unbelievably good looking" Harry laughed.


End file.
